please come back
by khalista
Summary: three years passed. hinata meet naruto. will she said her feelings or run away?
1. she isn't lucky

Hi everyone! Please take a look! It's my first fanfic, _Please come back. _

Disclaimer: I'm not do my own Naruto 

Chapter 1: She isn't Lucky

/night, 09.00 p.m/

Hinata is crying on her bed. Now is that day. Three years ago, this day to be exact, Naruto left Konoha.

And now Hinata is really miss him. Three years! She always said "no, thank you", or "I'm sorry. I can't.", or "Why don't you go with someone else?" to someone who asked, her on the date. Kiba is always asking her on the date every weekend. But, she always says "no". but now Kiba is understand, Hinata's love is just for Naruto, so now he always cheer her up to be patient for waiting Naruto.

"Sis, I bring a pack of tissue for you." Hanabi come into Hinata's room.

"Thank you, Hanabi." Hinata brushes her tears with the tissue.

"Are you feeling better? This day you do not eating anything and do not out from your room." Hanabi ask her big sister. "Everyone is worried about you."

"I'm fine, Hanabi. Can you leave me alone? I want to spend the night alone." Hinata say to her little sister.

"Okay." Hanabi leave her sister alone.

Hinata singing alone. She is know her voice isn't very good, but she know singing can make her feel better.

Hinata start to sing. Ahem!

_She's so lucky. _

_She's a star. _

_But she cry ,cry, cries in her lonely heart thinkin'._

_If there's nothing missing in my life, _

_Then why do these tears come at night?"  
_(AN: This is a song from Britney Spears, "Lucky".)

After singing, Hinata cries again, because the lyrics make her feel so sad.

And she is decide to make a new lyrics from this lyrics.

_She's so lucky. _

_She's a heiress. _

_But she cry ,cry, cries in her lonely heart thinkin'.  
if there's nothing missing in my nothing missing in my live, _

_Then why do these tears come at night?  
_(AN: I'm sorry, Britney! I change your song! But I think it isn't very bad, right? xP)

"Good lyrics, huh?" She say to herself.

And she decide to make one verse again to this new lyrics.

_But then I think. _

_There's one missing in my life. _

_It's the nine-tailed fox guy… _

She's crying again. There's one missing in her life. Naruto.

**To be continued… **

AN: okay! It's the first chapter! Let me tell you the truth. I made this fanfic to my friend, Dd. I hope you like it!

Please send me your review! xP

Viva Hinataaaa! And NaruHina to… xD

Please read next chapter: "Nothing Missing?" okaaay!

And I will not forget to check the grammar! I promise! (I'm not good in English, you know.)

Please submit your review!

-astrEey


	2. nothing missing?

Hello! It's me again. This is the next chapter. Please read!

Disclaimer: I'm not do my own Naruto

Chapter 2: Nothing Missing?

/night, the time doesn't change from chapter 1/

Hinata cry. She really misses Naruto. She goes to Neji's room.

Neji is in his room.

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata knocked the door.

"Who is that?" someone ask from the inside. Neji.

"It's Hinata. Can I come in?" Hinata says.

Neji open the door. "What happened, Hinata-sama?"

"I want to talk with you. Can I?"

Neji open the door widely. "Yes. You can come in."

"Thank you." Hinata come into his room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Neji ask her.

"I want to talk about this day." Hinata answered, her voice is very small, Neji almost can't hear her voice. "He didn't come back from three years ago."

"You don't have to worry. He promised will come back, right? He always keeps his promise, right?" Neji says to her.

"Yeah, I know that, but…"

"Believe with me. He is very stupid and very dense, but he always keeps his promise. So you don't have to worry about him."

"But, maybe…"

"He will not forget his promise. Now you should go to bed and sleep, and don't cry again." Neji pushed her out from his room.

"Okay, I will sleep; you don't have to push me."

Hinata go out from his cousin room.

"neji-niisan, thank you. Sometimes I want to have a big brother like you." Hinata smiled to him.

"You know what. I want to have little sister like you too." Neji replied her smile.

"Goodnight, Neji-niisan."

"Goodnight."

/next morning, 05.15 a.m/

hinata go out from the bathroom. She says to the mirror near her bed.

"This day, I swear. If Naruto comes this day, I will say to him my true feelings! If he doesn't come this day, then I will say in tomorrow, or tomorrow again."

She always do this every morning, to be on safe side, because she afraid if Naruto comes when she doesn't prepare anything.

"I hope I have courage to tell him." She say, and she wear her chuunin vest.

/morning, 06.30 a.m/

Hinata go out from the Hyuuga Estate. She walks to the academy. She teaches at the academy. But when she want to go to the academy,l she meet a man with wild blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto!

"It's-It's-It's i-impossible…" Hinata startled.

**To be continued…**

Hinata meet Naruto! Hehe. This reunion is my base idea. Hinata will meet Naruto, and she's blushed, and then she felt unconscious! Hehe, just kidding. I will never do that.

Ok, please read next chapter: the Last Pieces.

I'm sorry if there's so many false in this fanfic. I lost my dictionary last week.

My English isn't very good, you know. (Oh God, why I'm so stupid?)

Please review and please buy me a new dictionary! I beg you!

Just kidding… x)

-astreEy


	3. the last pieces

Good news, everyone! I found my dictionary!

This is the 3rd chapter, the Last Pieces.

Disclaimer: I'm not do my own Naruto.

Chapter three: the Last Pieces

"Oi, Hinata-Chaaaan!" Naruto yelled, and run into her.

"Hey, how are you?" Naruto doesn't give her a chance to answer. "Good! I'm fine too! Hey! You are wearing a chuunin vest now! Are you a chuunin?" Naruto doesn't give Hinata a chance to answer again. "Wow! It's exciting! I wonder why everyone is chuunin and jounin now. Konoha is very change, yeah? Hey Hinata, are you sick? You don't talk anymore." Naruto remove his head protector and clings his forehead to her forehead. "Are you caught a cold?" he ask.

Hinata face turns bright red, and she answer in a quavering voice. "I-I-I'm o-okay."

"But your face is red too. Are you thinking you are okay?"

"Y-yes."

"I will take you home, if you want to."

"y-you don't have to worry about m-me."

"By the way, where do you want to go to, Hinata-Chan?"

"I-I want to go to the academy"

"hee! What do you do in there? Are you a cleaning service in there?"

"n-no. I'm teaching in there."

"Whoa! Hinata-Sensei!" Naruto grinning.

Hinata's face is blushing deeply.

"Well, see ya, Hinata-Sensei!" naruto waved his hand and walked off.

Hinata remembered her promise this morning. She will say her true feeling to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun! Wait!" she yelled into him.

"Yes, Hinata-sensei?"

She take a deep breathe. She will do her swear now.

"naruto-kun, since we are twelve, I want to tell you that I…"

(What will Hinata says to Naruto? Stay tuned!)

What will she say?

I dunno. I don't have any idea.

But I hope (if it's in a REAL anime) Hinata will say: I love you Naruto. I can't live without you. Please be in my side, forever and ever.

Hehe!

Ok, please review!

-astreEy


	4. flashback

hi! this is the next chapter.

chapter 3: Flashback

(as the same with the title, this chapter is flashback.)

/afternoon 06.00, 3 years ago/

hinata cried in the forest. sakura told her naruto will go for a training in a long, long time. kiba said maybe Naruto will not come back again.

it was raining.

someone gave her an umbrella. naruto.

"are you okay?" he asked.

"I... I'm okay..." she answered.

"I met Neji at the street and he said you are missing, so I decided to search you too. by the way, what are you doing in here?" naruto asked. "hey, are you crying?"

"no. it's allergy." she lied.

"you know." naruto sat beside her. "I don't want to leave Konoha. I born and live here. and I can't go to ichiraku again."

"I see." Hinata murmured.

"hey, please promise to me. don't forget me, and I will promise to back to Konoha too. I promise." naruto said.

"I promise. but you must back to Konoha!"

naruto smiled. "it's not a matter. you know who I am, right? I'm naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage!" he yelled.

hinata smiled.

"oh, that's Neji. bye, Hinata!" naruto waved his hand.

"bye naruto. i will not forget you." she said.

"keep your promise!" naruto yelled.

"hai." Hinata said. the tears fell down from her cheeks.

/end of flashback/

hinata continued her words. "I want to tell you that I... I..."

-to be continued-

* * *

okay. first, I'm truly sorry if there's SO many mistakes on this fanfic. I'm Indonesian, and my English score isn't good. I'm sorry. please tell me about my mistakes.

R&R please.

-astreEy


	5. I won't forget you

Okay, it's the next chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 5: I Will Never Forget You**

/morning, the same time from chapter 3/

"I… I… I… keep my promise right? I won't forget you, right?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Hinata. And I keep my promise too. I won't forget you."

Hinata nodded.

"Oh, bye, naruto-kun. I must go into academy.

"Bye." Naruto waved his hand, walking away.

"Thank you. You teach me to believe in myself. And thank you for everything you give to me. You give me strength to believe in myself, you give me a power to take a big step to future. Thank you. I love you, and I know you love Sakura. Maybe I'm not your only one person. I know I'm just an useless weakling that just can bother you if I'm in your side."

And then she goes, with the tears falling on her cheek.

**-END-**

Thank you to read my fanfic. Please Review and tell where my mistake is. Please.

And I want to apologize if my fanfic is SO short. I'm so stupid, so I can't make a good fanfic.

Thank you and I'm sorry if I waste your time.

Oh, I almost forgot. Please tell me what the best pen name is:

-astraay won't betray

-astrooy never destroy

Or,

-astreey have a prey.

Please tell me. Thank you, I hope you have a nice day and nice review for me! , 

Please **reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview** because this is my 1st fanfic. So please don't mock my fanfic. (But it's not matter if you want to say I'm stupid, I'm a real stupid.)

-astreey


End file.
